


Truth Spreads Like Fire

by queenofkeys



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fill, Speirs POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofkeys/pseuds/queenofkeys
Summary: A prompt fill completed for 'The First I Love You' on tumblr. This is for the prompt 'Indirectly - While talking to someone else'.





	Truth Spreads Like Fire

Speir’s face remained impassive as he stepped foot into the room, though his body was flooded with adrenaline at the sight of Roe attending to Carwood. The good Doc seemed to be in the midst of a lecture by the looks of it. The pneumonia had taken hold of Carwood and while he appreciate Roe’s intentions, he wasn’t sure that the medic would succeed where others had failed. There was an endless list of people (of which Ron was at the forefront), who had told Carwood to take it easy, but the man had yet to listen to them. Ron would have found his perseverance and tenaciousness admirable, if it wasn’t currently being such a _fucking_ pain in the ass.

He cared deeply about the man currently wrapped up in several blankets, several bits of no doubt, important papers grasped tightly in his hands. He had admired Carwood since he first met him and he had been almost overwhelmed when he realised that admiration had developed into something more. Their first kiss had been abrupt and certainly not something that Ron had planned on, but he would admit that Carwood had a way of calling to him unlike anyone else.

“Any improvement?” he asked gruffly as he approached Roe and Carwood. Roe turned to him, a furrow in between his eyebrows.

“He should be resting. Why is he being still being allowed to continue working?” Roe was quick to berate Speirs and while he was initially surprised by the medic’s tenacity, he remained firm under his gaze.

“Don’t blame him, Gene. I’m more than capable of making my own decisions. I’ve got to make myself useful, for the men” defended Carwood, causing Eugene to mutter something darkly in French. Ron’s French was rusty at best, but he still managed to catch the word ‘stubborn’ among Eugene’s utterances.

“Oh, he’s very têtu. It’s probably one of the reasons I love him so much”. The words fell from his mouth unbidden. He couldn’t understand why he had chosen to say that, chosen to say it so off-hand. He could blame it on the stress, the tiredness, but it didn’t change the fact that those words had been spoken.

Roe chose that moment to strategically shuffle off and Ron was left alone in Carwood’s presence.

Carwood was silent for a moment, quietly taking in Ron’s straightened back and stony face.

“And I love you, Ron” Carwood simply replied, a wide smile forming on his face.

Aware that he already indulged in one moment of vulnerability, Ron decided to take one more and leant into to brush his lips against Carwood’s forehead.

“Then for God’s sake Carwood, will you at least go lie down for half an hour for me?”


End file.
